


The Horrors of the Group Chat

by jasey_rae



Category: All Time Low (Band), Paramore, State Champs (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasey_rae/pseuds/jasey_rae
Summary: Well I think the title is pretty self-explanatory





	The Horrors of the Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Awsten- Felony Steve  
> Geoff- Dad/Sunshine Boy  
> Otto- Otttttto  
> Jack- Kitty  
> Alex- Pretty Boi  
> Rian- RiRi  
> Cassadee- Cassy  
> Hayley- Yelyah  
> Derek- Steez  
> Ryan- Ginger

**Felony Steve:** Guys

 **Felony Steve:** Guyssssss

 **Felony Steve:** ANSWER ME FUCKERS THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT 

 **Kitty:** What is it my love?

 **Pretty Boi:** Please don't start this shit again 

 **Dad:** JACK I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF 

 **Pretty Boi:** Please don't 

 **Yelyah:** aw look at geoff acting all violent. its so cute 

 **Dad:** I'll cut your dick off too 

 **Yelyah:** oh shit

 **Steez:** Its 3 in the morning what the fuck are you guys doing 

 **Ginger:** Someone's grumpy 

 **Steez:** Stfu

 **RiRi:** Ryan, if you don't he wont suck your dick for a whole week 

 **Steez:** I wont suck your dick either bitch 

 **RiRi:** Our debate can end now guys. Ryan does in fact top, it was confirmed by Mr. DiScanio himself

 **Steez:** Wtf you had a debate on who tops?

 **Steez:** Well we do it to everyone idk why I was expecting something different for me

 **Steez:** Anyways I top

 **Ginger:** Its true. He's pretty great at it too 

 **Steez:** Ryan

 **Felony Steve:** GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME JESUS CHRIST 

 **Yelyah:** well what is it princess? 

 **Felony Steve:** We should hang out tomorrow.

 **Cassy:** Are you fucking serious? You woke everyone up for that?

 **Felony Steve:** I sure did

 **Felony Steve:** But it's okay Cass you still love me

 **Cassy:** I fucking guess 

 **Dad:** That was a bit unnecessary 

 **Steez:** Oh my God Awsten 

 **RiRi:** Why couldn't you just wait to ask tomorrow? 

 **Otttttto:** what the hell happened here? 

 **RiRi:** Hey otto isn't dead 

 **Pretty Boi:** And he can operate a cell phone

 **Otttttto:** fuck you alex

 **Felony Steve:** DO YALL WANNA HANG OUT OR NOT

 **Dad:** Yes

 **Yelyah:** yeah

 **RiRi:** Sure 

 **Pretty Boi:** yep

 **Cassy:** If Rian is going then ig I have to 

 **Kitty:** If Alex is going then I have to 

 **Steez:** Ryan we're going 

 **Ginger:** Alright then

 **Felony Steve:** YAY

 **Felony Steve:** Who's house is it this time? NOT MINE EVER AGAIN 

 **Felony Steve:** Also, Geoff you gotta change your name it's not appropriate 

 **Felony Steve:** I KNOW

_Felony Steve changed Dad's name to 'Sunshine Boy'_

**Felony Steve:** Yes, perfect 

 **Sunshine Boy:** But why sunshine boy?

 **Felony Steve:** BECAUSE GEOFF YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE

 **Yelyah:** AWWW

 **Otttttto:** AWWW

 **Cassy:** AWWW

 **Pretty Boi:** AWWW

 **Ginger:** AWWW

 **RiRi:** AWWW

 **Kitty:** AWWW

 **Steez:** AWWW

 **Steez:** That was fucking gross

 **Felony Steve:** You're just jealous that me and Geoff are cuter than you and the ginger 

 **Ginger:** Derek and I are way cuter than you two 

 **Sunshine Boy:** Tf? No

 **Pretty Boi:** You're all stupid, Jack and I are the cutest

 **Sunshine Boy:** DO YOU WANNA FREAKING FIGHT ALEX 

 **Pretty Boi:** Verbally, not physically right? 

 **Sunshine Boy:** Ofc

 **Pretty Boi:** Ok good 

 **Kitty:** FUCKING ROAST HIM 

 **Felony Steve:** THERE WILL BE NO ROASTING OKAY

 **Felony Steve:** WHO'S FUCKING HOUSE ARE WE HANGING OUT AT?

 **Yelyah:** mine. and you can't blame anyone else for the subject changing, that was all you sweetie

 **Cassy:** She's right. Maybe you shouldn't have changed the subject like that 

 **Felony Steve:** OH MY GOD 

_Felony Steve has removed himself from the chat._

 


End file.
